Choki Sollano
Entrance Choki-Supply Choki Enters like the Tf2 Special Attacks Neutral B - Bombinomicon Choki Read The Copy Abilities Unlike Irate Gamer And Steve Burns Hold Neutral B Choki Will Hold The Bombinomicon Rainning Bombs Neutral B Release To Returned Choki Sollano Side B - Rock Paper Scissors Choki Can Rock Paper Scissors Rock - Fist Paper - Normal Scissors - Piece Player And Opponent Win or Lose Choki With Attacks Opponent Get Damage And 100% Get KO Up B - Grappling Hook Choki gets out a grappling hook and grapples a ledge. Unlike Stewie or Mabel, He shoots it diagonally and it's much longer and it also stops edge-hoggers Down B - Choki Sword Choki Sollano Can Hold One Grab The Sword Neutral B - Charged Sword Choki Sollano Can Charged Sword Like Smash 4 From Fire Emblem Roy If Charged Sword Takes Damage 90% Side B Choki Sollano Slash - Choki Sollano Has slashed By Choki Sollano Slash Too Smash 4 Mii Sword Fighter In Slash Up B - Spinning Sword Choki Sollano Can Use Spinning Sword Like Smash 4 Link And Toon Link And Mii Sword Fighter Spinning Sword Down B - Returned Choki Sollano Choki Use Return to Choki Sollano Back Final Smash - Overpowered Choki Sollano Choki Sollano Get Domination In Team Fortress 2 Enemy Use Get Revenge Use To K.O KOSFX KOSFX1: BAAAAaaaAAAAA! KOSFX2: AAAAaaaaAAAaaaaaaa! Star KOSFX: AaAAAAaAAAAAHHH! Screen KOSFX: AAaaaaaaahh! Taunts Up: Bon voyage, crouton! Sd:Ahh, that's apples mate. Dn: Aye, me bottle o' scrumpy! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: YOU! STUPID! Victory 2: This American boot just kick your ass back to russia Victory 3: GET A HAIRCUT HIPPIE! (whispered) 'just in case' Fight with Diamond Tiara: You're a disgrace to the uniform Fight with Dark Amethyst: Outta this House! Outta this House! Fight with Aquiles Bailotu: Let this be lesson for you, NEVER Make me Angry! Fight with More than one Choki Sollano: Entire Team is Babies! Lose/Clap: Choki Sollano Sad Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch Rapid Punch, Sniper rifle With Awper Hand *Dash Attack- Dash Swing Diamond Sword Tilt Attacks *Side- Hits with gun *Up- Swing Diamond Sword *Down- Stab Stab Stab Smashes *Side- Choki Left/Right Swing Diamond Sword *Up- Double Single Swing Diamond Sword *Down- Ninjago Spin Aerials *N-Air - Diamond Sword *F-Air - Market Gardener *B-Air - Rocket Launcher *U-Air - Up Air Swing Diamond Sword *D-Air - Mannthread Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with Two hand *Pummel- Hand-One Punch *Forward- Baseball Bat *Back- Throw-awper hand Shoot the opponent *Up- Throws opponent up and Choki Flippin Into air him/her *Down- Throws opponent down and Stomp him/her Others *Ledge attack: 80% *100% ledge attack: 10% *Front attack: 40% *Back attack: 20% *Trip attack: 40% Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon His face Victory Music Super Smash Bros Melee - Ness 'Victory Kirby Hat Choki's Hair and eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Woo! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes (In Game) *Default *Sollano (G) *TF2 Red ® *TF2 Blu (B) *Inkling Boy *Applebloom *Dark Choki *Neinwott Productions *kyleakers1 (Deviantart) Colors & Costumes (Choki's Ideas) *Sollano *Choki Gaming Bro *Sollano Gaming Bro *Dark Choki *Sollano Bro *Choki Bro *Choki Team (Default) *Choki Team (Red) *Choki Sollano Alt *Choki Beach *Choki Team (Green) *Choki Team (Blue) *Sollano Alt Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Starter Characters Category:Users Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Suggested Characters Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED